Internal combustion engines, such as those used in various automotive vehicles, frequently require compact arrangement of a number of vehicular components and systems in the engine compartment. This frequently requires close and compact arrangement and synchronized, interconnecting attachment of these components and systems during the assembly process. This arrangement presents challenges during the assembly process, as well as afterward in-service, where removal and repair or replacement and reassembly may be desirable.
For example, it is sometimes the case where two or more components must be assembled to one another where the assembly requires simultaneous alignment and assembly of several components and associated joints, where the action of more than one human operator is needed to perform the alignment and assembly, but where there is insufficient space in the assembly envelope for more than one operator to work. In these cases, the design of the components and the assembly process must be adapted for assembly by a single operator.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide engine assemblies that include multiple components and that are adapted for alignment and assembly of the components by a single human assembly operator.